Fate
by Alyce DreamEater
Summary: 15 year old Naruto just wanted to have a normal life. Well, as normal a life without a parent's love could be, living alone. She's been kicked out of every school she's been to, for several legitimate ... rest of summary inside. Please read! FemNaruxSasu
1. The Birth

Summary: 15 year old Naruto(Fem) just wanted to have a normal life. Well as normal as a life without a parent's love could be, living alone. She's been kicked out of every school she's been to for a while, for several legitimate reasons (she thought so), and now wants to be kicked out of this one because of a certain raven-haired boy, named Sasuke the first day, once she walked into the school all she wanted to do was walk back out. But fate, sadly, is never on her side. And now it seems she has a demon inside of her? What else could go wrong? Oh yeah, a group called the Akatsuki wants to capture her and make her the next heiress! Sounds cool right? It's not as pretty as it sounds so far. But at least the Sasuke problem was getting better. Is it? Naru(fem)xSasu!

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: Hi this is Luna here and writing my first fanfictional story! I want to thank anyone who reads this! To some of you it may be confusing (i know because my friends read it so far and didn't get it very well) and to some it may be very simple to figure out and to other its a mix! And yes! Naruto is a female in this fanfic!<strong>

**Naruto: What? I don't get it!**

**Sasuke: turns Naruto so she is facing him It's actually very simple, dobe.**

**Naruto: Shut up! Sasuke-teme!**

**Luna: Enough! Naruto! Will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto:Fine. Luna does not own any of the characters in this Anime "Naruto" based Story!**

**Luna: Except for maybe a few made up names here and there. But that's when the Characters of the anime don't fit the Part!**

**Sasuke: Hn. On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate<strong>

**O****CTOBER ****31****ST****, 2996 3:33****A.M.**

**S****T.**** L****UCIFER ****H****OSPITAL**** R****OOM: ****279**

Kushina Uzumaki was holding her new born just after giving birth to it. The nurses had told her it was a female. She decided to name her Naruto despite it sounding boyish. It reminded her of someone she knew. She was sitting in her bed talking to her beloved—Minato—when her ex-boyfriend—Narento[made up name!^^], from a _long _time ago—slammed the door open and marched in fuming.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS _WRONG _WITH YOU? WHY WOULD YOU WALK OUT ON ME FOR _THIS _SHIT? FOR _HIM_!" He shouted nodding his head toward Minato.

"Would you please calm down? It's not as if—" Minato started.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP_! I'M TALKING TO _HER_! NOW ANSWER ME, KUSHINA!" He demanded.

"First, stop your bellowing you'll wake her up. I'm surprised she hasn't yet. Second, she isn't _your_ daughter she's _his_. So fuck off! And third, I named her Naruto. I would like to see her eyes, but she's been asleep."

'_I know she's not mine. But…Naruto? That sounds a lot like my name…'_he thought to himself.

"Holy shit. Wait…you, named her…after…" he trailed off stunned, looking from Naruto—the beautiful blond—to Kushina.

"After you? Yes, of course. To remember, that our relationship wasn't always bad. Naruto?" Kushina said smiling to herself.

Naruto opened her eyes to the sound of her name. Kushina, Minato, and Narento all noticed that her eyes were clear crystal blue that sparkled like the ocean in the sunlight.

"It seems she has both Kushina's and your facial features and your blue eyes Minato-san."Narento said mostly to himself. Naruto had silky gold blonde hair to go with her blue eyes.

'_Just like the Ocean and the Sun.'_ Kushina thought. Her skin had a darkish tint and her personality was yet to be known. Naruto reached out her hand to her mother's cheek fascinated by her violet eyes and blood red hair. All of a sudden her eyes changed from clear crystal blue to smoky violet with darker violet rings, looking like witch eyes. Minato and Kushina gasped as Narento's eyes hardened. Naruto noticed his glare and her eyes faded back to clear crystal blue. She then stared daggers at a nurse walking in with an orange blanket. She wrapped the blanket around Naruto and took her to the baby room.

"Now I feel sorry for the child. She's gonna be all alone when she grows up. Heh, heh." said a voice from the window, when the room door closed.

Kushina's and Minato's heads snapped up toward the voice and saw both the "Nine Tailed Fox" Demon Kyuubi—in his human form—and an Uchiha but couldn't tell which one with the mask on his face. They both had a clue, who he was, by the voice.

"Kyuubi." Koshina hissed under her breath the same time Minato said "Uchiha." While, they both were, giving him a death glare. If looks could kill he'd die 1,000 times over.

"Oh, come on! We aren't here to kill _her._" The Uchiha said smiling with evil intent.

"We are going to kill _you_ and your b-e-l-o-o-o-o-v-e-d." Kyuubi finished for him drawling out the word so it sounded girly, "Narento, wait outside. Or I'll kill you too. Heh, I might enjoy that."

Narento walked out without looking back. He tried to block everything out but failed. He first heard murmuring for a short while then immediately heard angry crying out that sounded, male.

'_That sort of sounds like…Kyuubi. He sounds pissed and helpless. The bastard. But what's going on with Kushina?' _Narento thought to himself. He then heard some_ very_ colorful words coming from the red-head just mentioned. And then her blood-curdling was all that filled his senses. It was impossible to shut out. He felt like dying from despair. But then again, he didn't deserve it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kushina's POV:<strong>_

When I turned my head toward the voice I saw two men in the window, and one was wearing a mask. I instantly knew who they were but paid more attention to the "Nine Tailed Fox" demon, in his human form, and snarled his name out except it came as a hiss.

"Kyuubi." I said it just as my beloved Minato addressed the other with the mask as he said, "Uchiha."

"Oh, come on! We aren't here to kill _her._" The Uchiha said with his disgusting smile in his voice.

"We are going to kill _you_ and your _b-e-l-o-o-o-o-v-e-d_." Kyuubi drawled annoying me, "Narento, wait outside. Or I'll kill you too. Heh, I might enjoy that."

As Narento left I never took my eyes off Kyuubi. '_Good thing I started that demon seal while Minato and Narento were distracted when Narento had that outburst. Now I just need Minato to completely seal Kyuubi inside Naruto. And Naruto will be a hero to our Leaf Village town.' _I thought to myself. I then passed Minato a piece of paper with writing on it, and he squeezed my hand in understanding. I started my plan by talking to Kyuubi to distract him, while Minato was making handsigns for the jutsu he was about to do, without the two men noticing.

"So, how did you come back from the accident alive?" I asked already knowing the answer. Kyuubi smirked and stated,

"I ate souls, to stay alive."he had an empty look in his eyes, and I knew his soul was empty. _'But maybe Naruto can fill it.'_ I thought with hope, _'But she's going to have a hard time, when the time comes that she finds out about what I'm about to do to her, even if she is so far away.'_

"Why do you want to kill us?" I asked before i didn't have a chance anymore, because Minato was almost done with the jutsu.

"Simple, your a threat that will go against us and are weak right now." the Uchiha stated with his trade mark smirk. And then Minato finished and activated the sealing jutsu. There was a flash and then he with anger and helplessness as he and his chakra were sealed inside the sleeping Naruto 2 rooms over. Minato died in the process. The Uchiha threw a Kunai at me and it hit my arm.

"Fuck you! You Motherfucking Bastard! Go fuck yourself in the land of shitiness with damned shit lollipops and pissed off asses [Donkeys :)]. You fucking ass whole!"I yelled from anger, victory and pain.

The Uchiha walked so close to me, pulled the kunai out of my arm, put it to my neck and said so quietly I could barely hear,

"Your daughter will be my heiress and Sasuke my heir as her husband. Whether she is blood born or not. And whether she wants to or not." he said taking off his mask, "And as a parting gift i'll let you see my face." He smirked when I gasped. _'Madara.'_ I thought to myself. And then he started carving out my heart while I screamed Bloody Murder. _'At least Naruto is safe for a while.'_ was my last thought as I sank into the Beautiful Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV:<span>**

Madara lit a match and set the room on fire. He walked out to see Narento leaning against the wall opposite the door waiting.

"Take me to Naruto and bring Sasuke home from here. He should have been given to Midori already. He is not ill anymore an won't be for a long while." Was all he said to Narento and Narento didn't question what happened. Once Narento had brought him to the baby room Naruto and Sasuke were in, he grabbed Sasuke and left to bring Midori her precious child. Madara lingered by her bed. He looked at the blonde baby who now had three scarred lines-that looked like whiskers-on each of her cheeks. No doubt from the nine tailed fox being sealed inside of her. He touched the scars surprised to find that there was no indentation or stretched skin. It was as if she were born with the marks on her face.

_'She looks like a sleeping fox cub'_ he thought as he picked her up gently, wrapping the blanket around her tighter and admiring her angelic face. He then heard shooting, and kunai hitting people.

_'So they finally realise the hospital is on fire and that a threat is inside the building. Slow as usual.' _he sighed inwardly and left the room of the other sleeping babies.

Anyone who tried to fight him to take the baby away was either killed by him or immobilized by his ninja. He exited the huge building from the back and fast walked to the car. Uchiha's didn't run with new born babies in their hands. It just wasn't right. He opened the pasenger side door to see Narento.

"I gave Sasuke to Midori and she thanked me. Let me hold her while we're in the car so you have you hands free to inform the others with your laptop." he told the tall Uchiha. Madara handed Naruto to him in his arms and got into his usual backseat of the car. He opened the laptop and started it up. Once he was logged in he immediately sent the whole Akatsuki an e-mail telling them of his success in killing Kushina and Minato. And the retrieval of Naruto and now bringing her to the orphanage he owned for special kids with special powers. As they drove the only thing to be heard in the car was Madara's rhythmatic typing and Naruto's even baby breaths.

The darkness outside the car was like an abyss. Silent and endless until daylight.


	2. The Orphanage

**Luna: Hey! It's ME! Luna! Sorrrrry! For not updating for a while. I wasn't able to get on the internet in a while! Well here is the second chapter. Please don't hate me for it being a slow start!**

**Naruto: What do you mean?**

**Luna: It's slow as in there is not a lot of action in this chapter! And I need Naruto to grow up before I can get to the main story! Or else the readers will be like "WTF just happened?" You know? Little baby steps!**

**Naruto: Oh. Whatever.**

**Sasuke: Will you hurry up already?**

**Luna: Fine. YOU do the disclaimer this time!*_Turns away in a huff_***

**Sasuke: Luna does not own Naruto.**

**Luna: IF I DID NARUTO WOULD BE A GIRL INDEFINITELY!*_Ignores Naruto's girly glare_***

**Naruto: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on '<em>Fate<em>':**

_Madara handed Naruto to him in his arms and got into his usual backseat of the car. He opened the laptop and started it up. Once he was logged in, he immediately sent the whole Akatsuki an e-mail telling them of his success in killing Kushina and Minato. And the retrieval of Naruto and now bringing her to the orphanage he owned for special kids with special powers. As they drove the only thing to be heard in the car was Madara's rhythmic typing and Naruto's even baby breaths._

_The darkness outside the car was like an abyss. Silent and endless, until daylight._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fate<span>**

**SEPTEMBER 1ST, 2996 12:46A.M.**

**WILDROSE ORPHANAGE, ILLINOIS **(Fake Orphanage! ^-^)

The car had driven all through the day before only to stop to go to the bathroom, change the diaper, eat, or sleep occasionally. They had finally arrived at the orphanages he owned. One was a girls' orphanage called WildRose, that Naruto would be staying at while she grew up. The other one was a boys' orphanage called Forestwood. He separated the boys and the girls because he wanted them to have morals. The orphanages only accepted special kids and Naruto was very special. Now more so that she had Kyuubi inside of her.

Madara brought Naruto, in the basket with her name on it, to the orphanage doorstep. He set her down and made sure she was warm. _'They'll be expecting her since I called them. Let's just hope she doesn't cause _too_ much trouble.' _He thought to himself. He rang the doorbell and reentered the car. Just as the door opened the driver drove off. The woman in charge of the girls' orphanage, Mayra (Another Made up character! ^^), brought the baby girl, Naruto, inside.

Mayra went upstairs and put inside an empty crib with orange bedding. The girl's orphanage was all black on the outside and on the inside, for the children who weren't old enough to have a favorite color and hallways, it was white. Outside the grass was bright neon green. The boys' orphanage was the same, except the outside was white and the inside were black, and the grass was a dark pine tree green.

This was how Naruto's story began.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Naruto's P.O.V.<span>**_

**OCTOBER 11TH, 3002 12:32P.M.**

**WILDROSE ORPHANAGE, NARUTO'S ROOM**

Five and a fifth year old Naruto decided to put on a black, long sleeve blouse, with orange intricate designs. She also chose black shorts and an orange fox cub hair clip the warden had given to her as a token for being the most well behaved girl in the orphanage. The only reason she behaved was so she could get the hair clip. She thought it was pretty and really wanted it. She put on her black ballet flats with orange gems, and walked toward the lunch hall. She sat at the corner table by herself and ate lunch. Today it was her favorite, Ramen. Everyone stared at her then started whispering about her. She ignored them and finished eating. She gathered her dishes and brought them to the lunch staff. They thanked her and she left the lunchroom going straight to her room.

When she was inside she grabbed a book, with a book cover on it, about chakra control and different kinds of Jutsu that she started to teach herself.

After an hour had passed, the warden knocked on the door.

"Come in." Naruto called, and the door opened. The warden, Mayra, entered and gently shut the door behind her.

"You have been very well behaved. This is usually unlikely for girls your age. Since you have been so well behaved, I'm granting you the privilege of designing your own room with the colors of your liking before the age of seven. Do you have a design?" Mayra told her.

At this Naruto's face lit up. She quickly walked over to her desk, opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a thick, orange, file folder. She then closed the drawer and handed the folder to Mayra.

Before opening the folder, Mayra put on her glasses so she could see/read better. When she opened the folder she gasped. There were drawn pictures of very detailed designs, with very specific labeling and numbers.

"Who drew these designs?" she asked in astonished wonder. She flipped to the next page.

"I did. I drew them in my head first, and then put it onto paper."(Naruto is an expert at drawing in my story! O.o) Naruto explained a bit embarrassed.

_'This five year old child drew such specific designs?' _Mayra thought, _'Impossible! I must inform Madara-sama_'

"Well, we'll get on these designs, and also a new wardrobe! Pick whatever and how much you like." she said with a proud smile.

As that was said, Naruto went to grab another thick folder that was black.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><strong><span>Normal P.O.V.<span>**__**

**OCTOBER 30TH, 3007 2:27P.M.**

**WILDROSE ORPHANAGE, FRONT LAWN**

**NARUTO IS 10 YRS. OLD...**

It was sunny outside, with no clouds at all, so every one of the girls was on the front lawn. The boys were also outside, but on the back lawn. To keep the boys from meeting the girls. Naruto was collecting dandelions to make a crown when two older girls walked up to her. One was a brunette, with green eyes. The other one was blonde with chocolate brown eyes (I Love chocolate! XP). They were both wearing pink summer dresses, and white ballet flats.

"I'm Sally Jenkins", said the blonde, "And this is Hailey Reynolds [Fake Characters]. Would you like to play 'truth or dare' with us, and the other girls?"

Naruto was partly surprised, she barely saw the older girls in the orphanage, and when she did they never usually asked her to join them for anything. She felt happy.

"Sure." She replied with a small smile, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" After that was said, they led her toward the front gate where five other girls sat. The truth or dare game began. They played for a long while, and then, it was Naruto's turn.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Sally asked anxious.

"Dare." Naruto said, and Sally smiled evilly.

"I dare you, to walk outside the gate, walk across the street, touch the boys' gate door and walk back. You must do it calmly, without getting caught, or hesitating." Naruto then matched her smile with a foxy grin.

You see, the girls [and Boys] were not allowed to leave the orphanage lawn, or open the gate for that matter. Unless they were going on a field trip, or to town to spend their weekly, $500.00, allowance. It was for their "Safety", as the caretakers would like to put it, when every girl [and boy] in the orphanage(s) knew that was bullshit.

Naruto was finally able to put her chakra skill to use [like she hadn't already]. She closed her eyes to sense where the caretakers were. Fortunately they were all busy caring for a girl who tripped going up the stairs, [I know right? I do it all the time! Lol] and broke her arm [Except for that]. She took her chance and opened the gate. She, quickly and quietly, closed it behind her and started walking.

She counted each step. When she got to the other gate she was at number '27'. '_My lucky number'_ she thought to herself. She reached her hand out, and put it to the small, smooth black gate. It was the barrier between her and the white building. She looked up at it and caught something in the top left window.

A boy with red hair and pale green eyes was staring at her, he then looked behind her. '_The caretakers are coming. It's time to go.' _Naruto thought as she turned around and walked back, shutting the gate behind her.

"Sally, truth or dare?" was all she said as she smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Normal P.O.V.<span>**_

**OCTOBER 31ST, 3007 7:45P.M.**

**WILDROSE ORPHANAGE, NARUTO'S ROOM**

**NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY, 11 YEARS OLD...**

The now eleven year old Naruto had just found out, on her birthday that her art skills were just being used, without her permission, so the warden could make some extra cash. That was the only reason her allowance went from $500 to $800 today.

She was, finally, tired of feeling like a caged bird. So, she was leaving. She had already sent all of her belongings [And I mean all of it! Every single speck! All that was left was what couldn't be removed] to an abandoned apartment, in California, earlier that evening, when all the girls were preparing for her party in the Multi-Purpose Room (MPR for short), out of sheer anger and betrayal. She found out when she was three that she lived in the state of Illinois.

She had saved up all of her allowance since she was three, for when she got old enough and could go to college instead of being homeschooled for the rest of her life, like the other girls. It added up to 48 million dollars [Yes! I did the math! Took a while to figure out which way to divide it by and then multiply. But, enough talk about math!].

She couldn't wait until college, and two hours before had bought a plane ticket (Coach) to California at 8:00 at night.

She stuffed her wallet in her right back pocket, stuffed the rest of her money in her backpack, and put on her black leather jacket over her black long-sleeve turtleneck. She put her backpack on her back and shut off her light. '_If my light is on, they'll see me easily._' She thought. Naruto walked over to the open window, and put her right leg over the ledge [This is a window that you open like a door. So she is not going to hit her head! Though, that would funny as hell. Lol. ^-^]. She swung her other leg over and jumped down from the second floor.

She landed lightly on her feet and walked over to the fence, away from the alarms and ninja guards. For ninja they were pretty bad at their jobs. Naruto got around them way too easily, and she was only eleven years old. '_That is so sad. They are **so** gonna get fired when they realize I'm gone. Ha._' Naruto thought laughing inwardly. She then jumped over the fence and ran as fast as she could, through the brush of the forest [yes the orphanages were surrounded by forests.] that was surrounding the orphanage.

She had finally stopped where the motorcycle, she 'barrowed' from a biker one day in town, was parked. [Here is a very short story]

Two years ago she saw the bike and wanted it; no one was around the area so she took it. She hid it in the forest, hotwired it, and taught herself to ride it. It was pretty simple. [The End][**Kids, DO NOT do this at home. Or at least DON'T get caught doing it. The reason is because if the BIKER doesn't kill you, your MOTHER WILL! Trust me. And don't say I didn't warn you!**]

She got on the bike and drove off at high speed.

* * *

><p><strong>8:45P.M.<strong>

**THE O'HARE AIRPORT, BOARDING AREA**

Naruto ditched the bike once she had gotten close to the airport. She had to wait 15min. until the plane finally came. Once she was on the plane she relaxed and fell asleep.

When she arrived at the abandoned apartment, the time was 11:35p.m., and she went straight up the stairs to the top floor, door 209, went inside and locked the door behind her. Surprisingly, all her things were there and a note was on the fridge from the UPS system. She was too tired to suspect anything, so she went to where her bed was laid and fell back onto it.

'_I need a job, and a real apartment. I'll also need to go to school, and transfer out of it if I get bored with it or annoyed._' She thought, 'Happy_ birthday to me…_'

She then instantly knocked out.

She didn't expect to have to be kicked out of half her schools, just so she could transfer to another one. A fourth of the schools she went to she got expelled for something she didn't do and the last fourth she just transferred out of.

Then again it wasn't a surprise. She always did love to pull pranks.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: So! This is the end of the second chapter!<strong>

**Naruto: I like the part where i get a motorcycle! But why do i ditch it? I just got it!**

**Sasuke: The motorcycle doesn't matter dobe. My question is, what's with the large sum of money?**

**Luna: My story, MY rules! But if you really want to know. I just assume that Madara is a really rich guy in my story, so the girl and boys get really big allowances!**

**Sasuke: You just wanted a story where Naruto wasn't so pitiful that she was lonely AND poor, yet still pitiful enough that she was sad about not having parents, so you wouldn't feel guilty about it.**

**Luna:*_Glares at Sasuke with a 'WILL-YOU-SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP?' look_* Don't say anymore! You'll reveal too much you Bastard!**

**Naruto: Awww. You care about me! Yet you care about your story more. -_sniffle_- -_sniffle_- *_Fake tears fall from her eyes_***

**Sasuke: *_Plays along and comforts Naruto by patting her head_* Don't worry she still has to make us happy. It's part of her job.**

**Luna: Since I don't own you, I don't have to do squat shit.**

**Sasuke: *_Glares with Sharringan_*If you don't wanna die, YOU WILL.**

**Luna: OKAY, OKAY! *_Flips him off once he turns a_**_**roun****d**_*****

**Naruto: By the By! Please R&R! We forgot to remind you guys LAST time!**

**Luna: And to anyone who doesn't like the story (Even though I haven't been flamed yet) please don't be a hater! No one likes haters! So if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! NEWS FLASH MUCH? I'll only except HELPFUL criticism! Please inform me of any Mistakes! Most of the time i forget to write a word or letter and it turns out like this: "I LOVE SO MUC!" When it should be "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" When I'm saying it in my head i tend to skip typing that word and go on to the next. I usually catch myself but sent me a review with the line that i messed up on so i can fix it!**

**Sasuke: Are you done yet?**

**Luna: No! And thank you to the first three people who reviewed for me! SHOUT OUTS TO: ****CelestialEclissi, Zelga Lim Li, ****and bookwormqueen7! You guys were the first three and the only three so far the review! THANK YOU! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Sasuke: And if you don't I'll have Naruto annoy you forever! And I mean when she's annoying and whiney.**

**Naruto: *_Throws a kunai at Sasuke_* _WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?_**

**Sasuke: *_Dodges kunai easily_* Hn.**

**Luna: That's all for now! ^-^**


	3. ON HAITUS! I APOLOGIZE!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**ON HAITUS!**

**I am sad to say during my move to a new apartment i have lost my information for this story!**

**So until I find my information this story is put on a temporary haitus!**

**I apologize for inconveniences i will be putting up a new story to compensate but please be patient with me i have just started it!**


	4. ADOPTION NOTICE!

**I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story... I have lost all my work and honestly? I forgot what I was going to do with this story...=( **

**BUT I am willing to put it up for adoption for ANYONE who has ideas for it! Please review ****_OR_**** PM me if you want it. I will put up an author's note when I have decided who to give it to! Thank you for reading my story for those who did.**

**_FOREVER_**** loving,**

**Luna Aklipce A.K.A.**

**Alyce DreamEater A.K.A.**

**Alicia Tomes! ^-^**


End file.
